NaruHina:A Destined Love
by NineTailedToruno824
Summary: This is my First NaruHina so it might be bad but I hope you like it. It takes place right after Naruto, Hinata, and Chouji fight the magnetic guy


**Alright first chapter of my NaruHina story. I do not own any of the characters I am just wirting a fan fic about them.**

Hinata awoke, and immediately remembered that she had to get ready to go watch the festival.

**Flashback**

Hinata, Chouji and Naruto had just gotten back from the mission where they had fought the magnetic guy. Naruto needed to be taken to the hospital "I-I'll take him t-to the h-ho-hospital." Hinata said

. Chouji nodded and handed Naruto over to Hinata. But as soon as Hinata felt the warmth of the unconscious Naruto, and got a wiff of his scent – A strangely enticing mix of sweat dirt grass and ramen- she began to blush and feel light headed. "o-ooohhh" was the only sound she could make before she passed out.

Couji came to her side and gently shook her "Hinata, Hinata are you alright?" he asked. Hinata woke up only to feel extra weight on her back. She looked up and saw Naruto laying on top of her, which only caused her to pass out again.

"Oh great," Chouji said "now I have to carry them BOTH to the hospital." Chouji then made the hand sign and shouted "PARTIAL EXPANSION JUSTSU!" His hand grew about ten times their normal size, and he carried them both off to the hospital.

Naruto awoke to find himself bandaged up and in a soft bed. "Wha…. Where am I?" he asked. "You're in the hospital he heard a familiar voice say off to his right. He looked over to see Hinata laying in the bed next to him.

Naruto was Immediately filled with rage. "HINATA, WHAT HAPPENED?DID THAT MAGNETIC GUY DO THIS TO YOU? WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BITCH, I'LL KICK HIS ASS!"

"No she just passed out from exhaustion." Naruto stopped squirming and turned his head to see Chouji standing there. "Oh hey Chouji what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "I just came to check on the two of you, though Hinata is not nearly as bad as you.

"Oh that's right! You defeated that magnetic guy all by yourself didn't you Hinata?" Naruto asked turning his attention back to her. Hinata nodded blushing slightly. "WOW Hinata you're amazing!" Naruto said with his trademark Grin spread across his face.

Hinata nearly passed out just from him smiling at her, but she forced herself to stay awake. Until she realized _Naruto thinks I'm amazing?_ And that was enough to make her pass out.

But she didn't stay that way for long Chouji shouting "OH!" at just the right second caused her to snap out of it.

"I almost forgot," Chouji said "Tsunade wants all of us to make an appearance at the upcoming festival, so that all of Khona can see the future faces of the leaf ninja."

"AWWWWW do I have to?" Naruto whined. "Yes you do. Those are Lady Tunade's orders." Chouji said sternly.

**End of Flashback**

The festival Chouji had mentioned was the festival celebrating one year of peace in the hidden leaf village. So as Hinata got ready, she tought to herself _I should hurry if I get there quick enough I can get a place next to Naruto. _She blushed at the thought but wouldn't let herself pass out she planned to finally tell Naruto how she felt today, and wasn't going to let anything stop her.

When she got there she immediately spotted Naruto talking to Ayame (the daughter of the old man who owns the ramen shop). She felt a small twang of jealousy which immediately went away when she realized that Ayame was much too old for Naruto.

She called out Naruto's name just as he said goodbye to Ayame. "Hey Hinata!". Naruto said waving. "N- Naruto are you f-feeling a-any better?" Hinata asked. "Yep, I sure am" _I have the fox to thank for that_ Naruto thought.

Hinata noticed the distant look in his eyes. "W-What's wrong Naruto?" she asked. "H-Huh?" Naruto stammered, then immediately tried to put on one of his trademark smiles, but Hinata knew the difference between that and his real smile. "It's nothing I just got lost in thought"(I know a bad excuse cuz its Naruto he cant get lost in thought! XD) "O-Oh okay" Hinata said not buying it.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto whispered getting close enough so that only she could hear. Hinata automatically turned bright red. " Just a warning there will be a big surprise during the festival." He whispered. "Well we'd better get to our seats on the stag, c'mon Hinata we can sit together" He said grabbing her hand and dragging her along.

She followed in a subconscious daze, blushing and thinking:

_His face was so close to mine, and he wants to sit next to me….._

_and he's holding my hand._

She was in such a daze she had completely for gotten what he'd told her.

**Well how about that huh? I hope you liked it I will be posting again as soon as possible and please Review with your honest opinion**


End file.
